The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo To You Too/Transcript
Inez: That makes you spend the whole day. *Digit: How do you know about this time? *Matt: That time is for? *Jackie: Nobody so cute ever. *Slider: We are at Radopolis. *Inez: Radopolis? Why not? *Jackie: Look at this guy. And as for you, being a super special, Inez. *Inez: I guess so, Jackie. I did. *Matt: I would have a problem. *(Hacker appears Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, and Slider.) *Slider: Hacker? *Hacker: Well, I never. Jackie, Matt, and Inez. These are three earth children. *Jackie: Give it up, Hacker! *Inez: You ain't going to destroy Radopolis! *Digit: Then you won't get that our plan! *Hacker: What?!? *(Hacker leaves. Cut to Buzz and Delete sit on the chairs.) *Delete: (stands off the chair) Why don't you check, Buzzy. *Buzz: (stands off the chair) You do? *Delete: I think that bunny will feed. *Buzz: Not pain. *Delete: Sit down! *(Buzz sits on the chair. Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, and Slider runs and appears Buzz and Delete.) *Buzz: Slider? *Delete: Earthbrats? Digit? *Digit: Hey, there. *King Dudicus: Looks like they are on a safari. *Buzz and Delete: King Dudicus? *Matt: Now these are henchman. *Inez: Hacker solves the problem when he eats ice cream. *Buzz: You are a nice, sweet girl like you. Enjoy yourself. *(Buzz and Delete leaves.) *Matt: Now what? *Digit: The safari? *Matt: It could be. *Jackie and Inez: Dude! We said that at the same time! Dude! *Slider: He doesn't get the law. *King Dudicus: Forever. *Digit: How am I supposed to find them? *Jackie: Let's see if we can find the animals. *Motherboard: Hacker alert! *Inez: Motherboard, what are you doing? *Motherboard: The animals are coming! But they count each other, and... *(Digit gasps. Motherboard coughs.) *Digit: What's the matter? *Jackie: What's happening? *(Motherboard coughs again.) *Motherboard: Tickle on my throat. *(Motherboard coughs offscreen.) *Motherboard: Stand back! I'm going to explode! Big time! *Digit: What's going on! *Motherboard: Overload! Meltdown! *(Motherboard coughs offscreen again and Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, and Slider shocks.) *Motherboard: My, oh, my! *(The portal when Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf appear.) *Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf: Really? *Inez: Oh, boy! Animals! *Jackie: Okay, Slider. Let's hurry it up now because these guys are seeming to have acid reflux or something. *Slider: Everyone stay calm. *Jackie: Calm? *Digit: Not good. *(Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf stops sneaking.) *Elephant: Huh? *(Elephant walks angrily. Jackie gasps.) *Elephant: (picks Jackie up in its trunk) Alley-oop, little lady! *(Lion strains and picks Matt up. Giraffe picks Inez up in its mouth when she screams and whimpers.) *Gorilla: (calls his phone) The humans have been apprehended. We need to tie them to the tree. *(Elephant puts Jackie, Lion puts Matt, Giraffe puts Inez, and Wolf puts Slider to the tree.) *Hippo: Come on. *Antelope: You can do it. *(Wolf uses his rope and ties Jackie, Matt, Inez, and Slider to the tree.) *Snake: Good job! *Wolf: Lonely best? *Lion: Wait a minute! These words are messed up, like lonely and best. It isn't lonely. Be happy. *Inez: I can explain! *Jackie: Me, too! *King Dudicus: I think they're stuck. *Lion: How brave. Now I'm going to call The King of Beast. *Digit: The King of Beast? *Lion: I'm Lion. And this is Elephant, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake, and Wolf. *Wolf: So that's the thing could ever had. *Digit: (takes out the stopwatch) What have we here? *Giraffe: Cool! That's a stopwatch! *Wolf: Is something wrong? *Snake: Maybe we use an alarm clock. *Antelope: What else can we tell you? *Elephant: If he untie humans, you get 30 seconds. *Digit: I got 30 seconds. Go! *(The stopwatch starts at 30 seconds.) *Matt: Hey, Nezzie. *Inez: Stop calling me Nezzie! Okay, Matthew? *Matt: Okay, okay, you're fine! *Antelope: That means you might have a countdown. *Lion: He's right. *Hippo: I ate breakfast everyday. *Wolf: Would you able to eat at the recipe? Not a chance. *Snake: I heard Hacker enjoys the ice cream. *Lion: Then I could be a king with a capital K, eh. *(The stopwatch beeps.) *Digit: Times up. *(Beaver whistles and bites the rope.) *King Dudicus: A bullseye! Great bite! *Beaver: No problem. *(Beaver leaves.) *Digit: You can come up now. *(Jackie, Matt, Inez, and Slider stands up.) *Elephant: Well, Snake. I hope they have peanuts on the menu from now on. *Inez: How much does it cost? *Snake: I paid 2 dollars. *Giraffe: Peanuts are rotten. *Antelope: No, Giraffe. You see, peanuts are not rotten at all. *(Inez giggles.) *Slider: Money is no such thing. *Digit: Besides, they have money. *Lion: How did you get? *Elephant: I would rather be a piggy bank. *Snake: Wait! I'm not a mammal. I do not have ears, legs, skin, and even fur. I'm a reptile and I have scales. *Hippo: I can't get in the bathtub because I'm too big. *Antelope: Don't you see? He builds a dam in the water. *Wolf: Beavers do that. *Giraffe: Maybe King Dudicus could be some subspecies of giraffe and that's my name. *Elephant: He's the tallest animal in the world. *Giraffe: I enjoy to stretch my neck in the sky. *Matt: I still can't reach it. *Slider: It's okay, Matt. It's just Giraffe. *Matt: I know. *Antelope: Then we won't finish yet. *Hippo: Antelope's right. They get started. Who knows? *Elephant: I still want my cousin, the hyrax. *Snake: It is worse than I'm getting tougher. *Giraffe: The zookeeper's going to be mad. *Wolf: How did anything got vanished? *(Wolf howls.) *Digit: So how could be a decade? *Inez: I do not chew some gooey stuff. *Jackie: Ew, ew, and double ew! *Matt: What's wrong? *Jackie: I don't care. *Wolf: Nonsense! *Inez: Hey, King D. *King Dudicus: Yes, honey. *Inez: Can I go to the food court? *King Dudicus: Yes. Wait for the train to come. *Hippo: I hope they got vegetables. *Inez: I think we have noodles. *Wolf: I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your food in the story called Three Little Pigs. *Hacker: Seize them! *Buzz: Let them rip! *(Hacker, Buzz and Delete runs.) *Digit: Quick! *(Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf running.) *Wolf: Think we should rented a bigger and taller train? *Elephant: Yes, we do. *(Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf stop running. The train appears when Monkey applied the brakes and the train stops.) *Monkey: Hop in. Ready for Cyberday Mall? *Inez: Yes. *(Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf get in the train and then goes fast.) *Hacker: They ran away! *(Cuts to Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf sit on the seat.) *Inez: You know, Didge. I've been thinking. I should've been excited for a food court. *Digit: Inez is right. I would rather be our watts. *Hippo: King Dudicus needs our help. *Antelope: You are correct, Hippo. *Elephant: That means they got our food. *Snake: Slider has come, huh, Elephant? *Inez: I will teach our place a lesson. *Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf: All hail Slider! All hail Slider! *Jackie: Hail. *Matt: Hail. *Inez: Hail. *Elephant: I wish those guys go to the zoo. *Wolf: Stop the train! *(The train stops. Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf get out of the train.) *Monkey: Have fun! *(Monkey drives the train and then leaves.) *Jackie: There's Cyberday Mall! *Elephant: I'm going to Taco Ball with Giraffe, Hippo, Slider, and Jackie. *Wolf: I'm going to Pizza Putt with Matt, Lion, and Digit. *Antelope: I'm going to Zap Donald's with Inez, Snake, and King Dudicus. *(Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf goes inside Cyberday Mall.) *Giraffe: What else should we sit? *Elephant: There it is. *(Jackie, Slider, Elephant, Giraffe, and Hippo lines in Taco Ball.) *Flamingo: Welcome to Taco Ball. How may I help you? *Elephant: I would like to have hard-shelled tacos with beef and a soda pop with Jackie and Hippo. *Giraffe: I would like to have soft tacos with cheese with Slider. *(Flamingo walks up to her handing them a tray of five tacos and a soda pop.) *Flamingo: Here's your food. Enjoy. *(Jackie holds a tray of five tacos and a soda pop, walks with Slider, Elephant, Giraffe, and Hippo, sits on the booth, and then eats five tacos. Elephant sips a soda pop. Cuts to Matt, Digit, Lion, and Wolf lines in Pizza Putt.) *Kangaroo: Welcome to Pizza Putt. How may I help you? *Lion: I would like to have a pepperoni and extra cheese pizza with thick crust with Matt. *Wolf: I would like to have a sausage pizza with Digit. *(Kangaroo walks up to him handing them two boxes of pizza.) *Kangaroo: Here's your food. Enjoy. *(Matt holds a box of pepperoni pizza, Digit holds a box of sausage pizza, walks with Lion and Wolf, sits on the booth, and then shares and eats pizza. Cuts to Inez, King Dudicus, Antelope, and Snake lines in Zap Donald's.) *Yak: Welcome to Zap Donald's. How may I help you? *Inez: I would like to have a double plain cheeseburger and a soda pop. *Antelope: I would like to have a single cheeseburger with ketchup and pickles. *Snake: I would like to have French fries. *King Dudicus: I would like to have a six piece chicken nugget. *(Yak walks up to him handing them a tray of two cheeseburgers, French fries, chicken nuggets, and a soda pop.) *Yak: Here's your food. Enjoy. *(Inez holds a tray of two cheeseburgers, French fries, chicken nuggets, and a soda pop, walks with King Dudicus, Antelope, and Snake, sits on the booth, and then eats two cheeseburgers, French fries, chicken nuggets. Inez sips soda pop.) *Inez: That's delicious. Zebra, where are Hacker, Buzz, and Delete? *Zebra: They're not here. *Crocodile: We should've thought of it. *(Cuts to Hacker, Buzz, and Delete.) *Buzz: It's not what you think. *Hacker: Just do it. *Delete: Boss, I would... *Hacker: Now! *(Camera switches to Inez, King Dudicus, Antelope, and Snake sitting on the booth.) *Snake: In the meantime, there is no way to look for. *(Inez takes off her vest.) *Inez: See the vest? *Antelope: I think it's thick and purple. *Crocodile: That's right, Antelope. *(Inez puts the vest back on. Cuts to Jackie, Slider, Elephant, Giraffe, and Hippopotamus sitting on the booth.) *Rhino: I would prefer to sit on. *(Rhino chuckles.) *Elephant: Point made, Rhino. *Giraffe: Whatever it is. I can go to the toy store. *Jackie: Let's get back to Matt. *(Jackie, Slider, Elephant, Giraffe, and Hippo stands up, walks and sees Matt, Digit, Lion, and Wolf.) *Lion: I see your point. *Elephant: Matt, what have you been? *Matt: Hi, Elephant. *Wolf: It would take us in a minute. *Pangolin: I thought you're getting me a thing. *Digit: Let's get back to Inez. *(Matt, Digit, Lion, and Wolf stands up, walks with Jackie, Slider, Elephant, Giraffe, and Hippo and sees Inez, King Dudicus, Antelope, and Snake.) *Wolf: Inez, what did you eat? *Inez: I ate a cheeseburger. *(Toucan flies to the toy store and sitting on the shelf.) *Toucan: You can go to the toy store if you want. *(Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf walks and sees Toucan.) *Inez: Is that a name of the toy store? *Matt: It's called Toy Story-oke. *Toucan: Then you will handle this. *Snake: I see all the toys if you want. *Hippo: I see it! A rubber duck! Boy, I'm glad to see you, right? *Elephant: Hippo, why did you get that duck? *Hippo: I asked for this. *Inez: I cuddled a teddy bear. *Jackie: So soft. *Antelope: This is the greatest day of my life. *Giraffe: I put the star on a Christmas tree. *Snake: Except the ornaments. *Lion: I thought you hear a jack-in-the-box. *Wolf: Do you mind? *Lion: Maybe. *Elephant: I can't believe this jack-in-the-box telling jokes. *Wolf: Listen, Elephant. Who worries about few stories? *Elephant: We don't know. *Giraffe: Many people can play a game. *Inez: I couldn't help it. *Peacock: Wait! Hold it! Stop! This is not Slider? He is a brown-head! *(Slider shocks.) *Lion: What do you mean? *Peacock: There's a cyclops at the zoo. *Lion: Nonsense! There is no cyclops at the zoo. Is there? *Peacock: We don't have to. I guess see what happens when you get the mate, you know. *Snake: How could you get a mate for this? *Peacock: Probably so. Slider must get a skateboard. *Giraffe: Are we trapped? *Elephant: No! We are not trapped. We are free. *Peacock: Free? What free? *Antelope: They exists when we are not caged. *Matt: Time out! Dr. Marbles picks out a date when you're so happy. I can get a Skwakpad for a reason. *Toucan: Is there a problem, young man? *Matt: Yes, it is. *Peacock: It can't be serious. This isn't gonna be happy about this. *Digit: How weak. *Slider: Well, I think it must be time to go. *(Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf leave, goes outside Cyberday Mall, and train appears again.) *Monkey: Do you want to come in? *Slider: Sure, we did. *Monkey: Then get in. *(Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf get in the train and then goes fast.) *King Dudicus: Do you like it? *Inez: Yes. Can I go to the food court? *Jackie: You already had to eat. *Digit: Just like this. *(Digit struggles to open the doors.) *Jackie: Digit, no! You can't open it! *Digit: Sorry. *Lion: You must not let the doors open. You keep it closed. *Digit: Deal, Mr. Lion. *Snake: Guess who's sitting on a chair? *Slider: Perhaps, I do so. *Inez: Why are we stopping? *Elephant: Just stop the train, just like Wolf said. *(The train stops. Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf get out of the train. Monkey drives the train and then leaves.) *Giraffe: Now where was I? *Hippo: This is a disaster! You could have been wrong for a week. *Slider: I love my dad. *Snake: You're jealous! *Lion: Don't worry. *Wolf: Who's worrying? *Hippo: Lion does saying. *Digit: You're lucky enough to being a bird. *Inez: Is Motherboard sick? *Antelope: Maybe we use medicine for Motherboard. (Takes out the medicine in its tail) I got medicine. *Jackie: Wow! *Inez: Let's go! *Hacker: What do you think you're doing? *Inez: I suppose, um, I don't know. *Buzz and Delete: Get them! *Snake: Run! *(Hacker, Buzz, and Delete chases Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit, Slider, King Dudicus, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf running, and then stop running. Jackie, Matt, Inez, Elephant, Lion, Giraffe, Hippo, Antelope, Snake and Wolf gasping.) *Hacker: Give me back my medicine! *Antelope: No! I can't give it to you. Elephant, squirt the water. *Elephant: (takes out the big bucket of water) Okay. *(Elephant drinks the big bucket of water and sprays Hacker, Buzz, and Delete screams and flying backwards going very far.) *Hippo: You did it! We must save Motherboard. *(Fade to Motherboard Control Central.) *Digit: Open wide, Motherboard. Say ahhh. *(Digit feeds medicine to Motherboard.) *Motherboard: Yes! I'm all better. *Inez: Motherboard is going to be alright. *Hippo: She doesn't have a tickle on her throat. *Slider: We all can sing. *(The song starts.) *Jackie, Matt, Inez, and Digit: (singing) Everything's going to be alright. Don't you be afraid when things go bump in the night. Get closer to me and baby hold on tight. Cause everything's going to be alright. *(The song ends.) *Inez: Their size? *King Dudicus: No, honey. There is no size. *Inez: Whatever. *Antelope: You can count on us. Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Transcripts Category:Cyberchase